


Practice

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, F/M, Humor, Mention of Flirting, Mostly Gen, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: The glass of water disappearedpoof
Kudos: 5
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/27/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> Inspired by a continuity error in the animation

It was probably the last thing he was expecting to see. Okay, maybe not the last thing he was expecting (growing up in his family and getting these whacky ghost powers did put a different spin on things) but he was definitely not expecting to see Dash at his kitchen table, making sweet eyes at his sister.

He had covered up his shocked disgust very quickly, to give him credit. But what was supposed to be a smooth turning of the atmosphere ended up triggering his intangibility (would he never get the hang of this?) and sending his arm straight through the table.

After upsetting all of the books and papers on top of Dash, he made a break for it. It wasn't likely that the jock would pound on him in his own house, but still, better safe than sorry when around the guy who thinks he owns everything he touches.

It wasn't until he had paused on the lab steps to calm himself that he realized he didn't know what happened to the glass of water he'd been holding. There had been no crash, no glass splinters, no spilt water. No nothing. That he remembered. He tiptoed up the stairs to see the floor completely empty. No evidence that he had ever been holding a glass. And Jazz and Dash didn't look like they'd moved at all, which eliminated the possibility that either of them had picked it up.

But he didn't feel brave enough to venture back upstairs and look for it. Or ask about it.

So it looked like this would remain one of life's mysteries.

Although… it would be a really good way to practice his intangibility once he got the hang of it a little more…


End file.
